starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Sirith
Content on this page is a work in progress! Sirith is located in the center of Hireath, and is the largest of all the continents. It is the home of the Breim Herd. History Created over 1500 years ago by Argus, god of Arcane, Sirith is the largest of all the continents. With only about 50% of its surface and underground explored by its inhabitants, the Breim Herd, the land remains relatively unknown and dangerous. The herd lives almost exclusively in the Northern half of the continent, with about 95% of them living in the tunnels that stretch beneath the land. They have made a home for themselves there, in the Labyrinth, creating grand cities through magic and wit. Geography Climate Being the largest of all the continents, Sirith's great size is subject to different climates. In the North, the forest kisses the edge of Onea's cool weather. Temperatures can reach just below freezing in winter (0° C) but will rarely see snow while summers can reach up to 70° F (21°C) followed by light rains almost daily. These conditions make the north relatively mild year round and create a perfect environment for farming rice and soybeans. In the South, the rolling hills of the Vastlands spread out over the rest of the continent. Temperatures in the southern most section can rise to 125°F (51° C) on hot summer days with no trees to shade the earth from the burning sun and drop to 40°F (4°C) by moon-high. The average temperature though, is around 80°F (26°C) holding consistently through the majority of the year. A short rainy season in fall feeds the tall grasses through its two seasons, sprouting the wild flowers and coloring the hills for a few months. Snow is never seen in the Southern half of Sirith. The tunnels that stretch beneath the continent hold a constant temperature of about 45°F (7°C) because of the warm rivers that flow through the caverns. Brought in from both the south and the north, the waters that flow underground carry their warmth into the sunless underground space were Breim lives. Skylights also help to warm the cool rock that makes up the Labyrinth, making a light cover all that is needed to travel from city to city. Nariah itself is warmed by a magic barrier that mimics the warmer climate of the surface allowing some small plants to grow in the completely enclosed city. Fauna Sirith's fauna most closely resembles the animal populations of East Asia. Home to many diverse species inlcuding the rare Vastland Terror Bird, it is also the only place one can find the mythical Devil Bird, Kitsune, and Nekomata. Examples of Sirith's Fauna ((Please note, the lists below are not comprehensive, and are there to give an idea of the wide range and variety of animal life within Sirith's boarders.)) Birds: * crow, raven, African pied wagtail, house sparrow, pigeon, morning dove, night jar, chimney swift, canary, swallow, barn owl, elf owl, whiskered screech owl, barred owl, golden pheasant, black eagle, red crowned crane, Albatross, black heron, Chinese egret, crested ibis, red kite, crested serpent eagle, oriental hobby, woodpecker, green pheasant Mammals: * European Mole, European Rabbit, Mouse, Foxbat, Pallid Bat, Tanuki, Serow, Japanese Flying Squirrel, Dik Dik, Musk Deer, Brown Rat, Domestic Cat, Red Fox, Coyote, Badger, Sable, Sun Bear, Red Panda, American Bobcat, Bengal Tiger, Panda, Sika deer, Wild boar, Iriomote cat, Asiatic wild dog Reptiles: * giant skink, pond turtle, box turtle, rat snake, habu snake, grass snake, odd-tooth snake, giant salamander Flora ((Please note, the lists below are not comprehensive, and are there to give an idea of the wide range and variety of plant life within Sirith's boarders.)) Edible plants: * Commonly farmed: various types of green and black tea, tubers (potatoes, carrots, yams), rice, wheat, soy, apples, plums * Harvested from the wild: shiitake mushrooms, truffles, strawberries, bamboo shoots, chrysanthemum Medicinal Plants: * Commonly farmed: bee balm tea, reishi mushrooms, ginseng root * Wild: shiitake, lions mane mushrooms, meshima mushrooms, Alum root, cup plant, calamus Poisonous/Toxic plants: * wisteria, pieris, japanese yew, chinese evergreen, fly ageric, angel wing mushroom (sugihira take) Regions Skytop Forest Along the northern edge of Sirith is a thick rolling forest. Trees grow tall and strong with gnarled roots to hold them to the hilly landscape. The forest floor is dense with undergrowth and steep inclines push the trees toward the skies. It is not a place where equine are to wonder alone, not just for the predators that lurk in the shadows but because of the vagabonds that call Skytop their home. The denseness of the foliage makes the few paths through the forest hard to follow, as plants and moss continually cover the small trails and roads. Some of the trees that grow here are the biggest in Hireath, with girth as wide as two equines are long and branches that grow higher than any earth dweller can see. But even within the silence, there are signs of life (or life that had once been). Deep within the forest there is a set of winding stairs carved into the rocks and hills. They will seem to go up forever until they end beneath an old Tori gate, green with moss. It is here the Old Temple of Argus lies abandoned since the God's war and the destruction of Kin. Battlefield of the Gods A massive stretch of barren land bordering the Skytop forest and covered in deep crevices and craters left in the wake of the gods war. Bleeding into this wasteland are the Crystal Fields, miles of pure arcane energy that took the form of crystals climbing out of the earth. It is all that remains from Argus’s attack after the destruction of Kin. The Northern Plains The grassy plains of the north border both the Vastlands and the Skytop forest. Rich soil and clean rivers snake through the hills, making it an ideal location for farming. As such, many small communities have popped up here over the years. The climate here is milder than in the Vastlands, and the dangers, while present, rarely show themselves. It is said that Argus kissed life into these hills when he created Sirith so long ago, giving the soil its rich properties and making the Breim prosperous. The Vastlands The rolling hills of the Vastlands are one of Sirith's most iconic landscapes, stretching farther than any in Hireath. Tall grasses and wildflowers cover the earth, decorating the endless hills with color and life. But the Vastlands themselves are a dangerous place for any equine, even those who travel in groups for safety. Hidden within the tall grasses are skylights; holes which fall down into the tunnels of the Labyrinth below. Those who do not watch where they step are in danger of falling up to 500ft or more down into the darkness, risking broken legs or necks. But skylight are not all an equine must watch for on the plains of the Vastlands, as Terror birds roam the tall grasses in small hunting packs hungry for any meat available to them. In the heat of the summer, wildfires also threaten the dry grass of the southern Sirith, raging until the rains return in fall. The Whispering Range The mountainous region resting along Sirith's south-eastern coast, it is attatched to Aquore's Barrier Mountains, making the border between Sirith and Aquore easy to miss. The Southern Gulf A large body of water in the southeast, the Southern Gulf connects Sedo, Sirith, and Aquore. It is here that trading ships frequently run between the continents, along with the occasional pirate vessel. The water is warm year round thanks to its location and shallow seas. Winds can reach up to 90mph blowing eastward, making for fast sailing from Sedo to Aquore. This also creates a lot of humidity, in which the winds push rainy weather east. Locations The Point Older than even Nariah, the Point was built for those who feared the journey underground. It started as a simple village of misfits, left over from the war that ravaged Hireath. They were of all breeds and culture, and setting down roots was difficult because of it. But as Nariah grew below ground, the Point found its purpose as a trading post and farming village. They began to supply those below ground with foods and wares needed for survival. With their purpose set, the Point began to blossom into a quaint yet hearty town of individuals. Nariah The first settlement within the Labyrinth, Nariah started out as little more than crudely build homes on the cavern floor. But over time, as trading routes and goods began to flow into the city, Nariah transformed into something magical. A barrier was erected to cover the entirety of the cavern, its magic used to create heat and circulate the air within the tunnels. This kept things livable and mostly comfortable for those residing within the usually stuffy tunnels. Homes were built to resemble the old style of Kin, held together by stone and fabric and supported by foundation of the tunnel itself. Lights made of glowing crystals were strung between the streets, creating color and setting Nariah a shimmer. In present day, Nariah is a sight to behold and any who are able to make the long journey are sure not to be disappointed. Sterling The newest of Breim's cities, Sterling was built less than 700 years ago. In its beginning, the city was no more than a cluster of tents and tarps, strung up beneath the waterfall the flowed into the cavern. Over time, the equines known as the Kawaru that had settled there after being pushed from Nariah, began building the encampment up, helping it grow into the city it is today. Built of stone, scrap metals, and mud clay, Sterling became a city of recycled materials. Tarps continue to be strung over the city, to keep water from the shanty homes of its poorer people and while a bit rough around the edges, Sterling is a sight to behold for its innovative use of building scraps. Small Towns and Villages Population: '''between 500 and 2,000 '''About Village Life: Throughout much of the northern parts of Sirith, villages have begun to spring up within the last couple hundred years; compiled mostly of farming families. While these villages are small and very rural, with homes often spread as far as a mile, they still consider each other to be a community. Many of the equine living here have some hand in agriculture, cultivating crops such as rice, wheat, tea, and tuber vegetables. Villages may even specify which crop each family specializes in, to ensure as little competition with each other as possible. Life here is humble, consisting mostly of simple (though spacious) homes made of the traditional wood and paper materials. Families are large, ensuring enough hooves to carry the work loads of the farms. Foals begin their duties early on, trained to carry out the request of parents and elders and are often given simple yet meaningful chores. Older siblings and parents will take the brunt of the work, completing tasks such as heavy lifting, plowing, and harvesting. Because work begins early on, few of these small town foals will attend an actual school. They will complete minimal book work and studying in their own homes, taught by parents, grandparents or even older siblings. The few villages that do have a school house consider themselves fortunate and prosperous. Aside from the family run farms, these small towns may also include a small diner or inn. Such establishments were erected for the equine that transport the produce between markets of The Point and other cities; a show of hospitality and thanks for their hard work. While some of the larger towns may also include artisans, many do not have such a luxury and are required to travel for needed supplies. This job is often given to the head family of the town, an honor often bestowed upon the founding family for that area. These equine not only take on the responsibility of traveling for needed goods, but also organize harvests and protect the village from any dangers. Being located in the northern parts of Sirith, the towns and villages have little to fear from the predators of the south. The packs of terror birds that stalk the tall grasses of the vastlands are rarely, if ever, seen on the flat lands where the farmers have built their homes. While stray adolescent birds may sometimes wander north, they travel alone and are easily scared off when shouted at. Villagers face their greatest threat from the wild Devil birds of the north, their large flocks sometimes straying from the Skytop forest during dark and cool nights. These carnivorous creatures will swarm a stray foal or small pony, causing severe damage to an skin they can grab at. Towns advise all equine stick together, leaving no foal unsupervised after the sun has set. Such warnings have given way to many stories told between the villages, often stemming from accidents or disappearances with little explanation behind them. Because of this, the horses here have become a very superstitious group and indulge in the art of ghost stories. Much of what they can not explain is often blamed on these spirits or demons and fixed only by their faith that the god's will protect them. Life in the Labyrinth's towns and villages is often quieter and simpler than life in the cities. That said, they each have their own unique attributes, with life often centering around one or two things that really keep their homes up and running while allowing them to contribute to the whole of the herd in needed ways. List of Towns and Villages: * Starfall A small farming village built on the coast of a lake. Legend has it the lake was created by a falling star, hence the name. * Kago Town to the north of Nariah, it is the hub for all supply lines from the Point to the capital city. An intricate cart system brings the supplies from the surface to the small town, where they are documented and prepared for travel down the Silverdust River to Nariah's food distribution center. It's a busy town, and many of it's inhabitants work to manage, maintain, and enhance the supply lines. * Oyuuta South of Nariah, Oyuuta is a historian’s haven. Filled with libraries, archives, and museums, it is also home to Sirith's most prestigious college: The Edowell College of History and Magic. The town also houses a few smaller specialty schools as well, and though not quite as famous, they are still considered among the best in the nation. * Kibirie ' '''South of Nariah, Kibirie is home to Fort Agate, the only training base for both the Watch and the Wardens, as well as the herd's only prison which is attached to the large base. The town's true claim to fame though lies in it's crop of jewel cap mushrooms, easily recognized by their bright, colorful, almost gemstone like tops. Once harvested, the are pressed and dried for two weeks. After being dried, the mushrooms fibers are brushed through and spun into an almost silk like thread, which can then be turned into a fabric that is used throughout the Labyrinth. While the jewel cap mushroom can grow almost anywhere in the Labyrinth, Kibire has the largest crop by far. * '''Cressa ' A larger town south of Nariah, Cressa is home to many healers, and is often thought of as a place of refuge and relaxation. Considered a popular vacation spot by many, even many royals and other officials can be found visiting the town. Spas and bath houses can be found in abundance here, as well as massage and aroma therapists. Herbal tea shops and musical theater are also quite popular in the small town. Residents of Cressa are often more laid back and less concerned about punctuality than those in other Umare towns, lending to a very relaxed and almost lazy atmosphere about the town. Recently a deal with the Freedom's flight has allowed the rebel group to create a trading outpost in Cressa, which is managed by the Royal Overseer Pyria. To learn about the Flight's Outpost in Cressa, click here! * Vasall A Kawaru hybrid town , Vasall is built around an entrance to the labyrinth east of Sterling and exists both above and below ground. It acts as a trade town of sorts, ferrying supplies and resources to and from Sterling. Citizens of Vasall have been known to send out small parties in search of new ideas and materials to bring back in order to give the Kawaru an edge. Their latest discovery led to a team leaving for the Battlefield of the Gods, though no one has heard from them in months. Recently, Vasall has begun expanding, moving towards being it's own farming community. Serorans helping to grown the town have set up camp among the farmlands, feeling more at home in the temporary structures and under Alya's open sky rather than the tunnels of the Labyrinth. Even so, the Seroran visitors are welcome to come and go freely within the town itself, and while they are feared by some, most are incredibly thankful for their presence. * Alya's Rest The Seroran farming settlement in southern Sirith. It was promised to them by the Umare in exchange for a portion of whatever they grow there. Tensions between the two have made things interesting there, and many serorans residing there have considered abandoning the small tent settlement in favor of moving towards the Kawaru hybrid town of Vasall. Shadow Stop- The Ruins of Kin Since its ruin during the God's War, the City of Kin has remained in taters. A thick layer of ash covers the ground and chokes the air as heavy fog obscures your view. Moss grows against the stone and ferns have begun to push up between the cobble stone streets where equine once walked. There is no life here, not even that of wild creatures, giving the area a deathly feel. It is said that shady characters will pass through these walls now and again, looking for something (or someone) to plunder but they will find nothing. The Labyrinth Inspiration Board Beneath the hills of the Vastlands lies a maze of tunnels and caverns carved out by the underground rivers of Sirith. No one is quite certain as to how or why Argus made the rivers below the surface but some speculate it was to carry the warmth of the shallow seas to the cool rivers of the North where Kin once stood. Either way, the tunnels left behind a Labyrinth of caves in which Breim now resides. The walls are smooth and damp, cool earth chilling the air while warm underground rivers make the underground livable. In the deepest parts of the Labyrinth, seams of gemstones and precious metals run through the rock and are mined by the underground herd. There is no record of native plants in the tunnels, aside from the moss and lichen that grow beneath the skylights, but Nariah has found a way to use magic to grow the foliage found throughout the city. Native animals to the underground are a mystery, the only evidence of undomesticated life being that of the spirit-like Kitsune that float through the unmarked tunnels. Since the herd moved beneath the surface, only about half of the tunnels have been mapped the other half either being inaccessible or undiscovered. Many are warned never to travel without a guide as few know the path better then them. Those that try are often end up lost, hungry, and cold or simply disappear into the darkness assumed crushed by unstable tunnels. Isoba Isoba is a smaller city located towards the east of the Umare capital city, Nariah. Renowned for its blacksmiths and gem craft, Isoba is a must visit for any interested in the craft. It’s also the only major stop for pilgrims heading towards the Temple of the Arcane, and benefits greatly from tourism. It is the only city to remain in the Labyrinth, though the reason for this is unknown. That said, there is a direct entrance to the surface from the city propper. Temple of the Arcane Deep within the Labyrinth, far to the North, lies a temple of great power. It is said to be older than Nariah itself, and to step beneath the gemstone ceiling is to be purified by Argus himself. Many only travel to the Temple when seeking great blessings and searching for answers the Shrines could not give as the journey there is long and arduous. Because Argus is said to sleep within the gemstone ceiling, Breimian's believe they may speak directly with the god themself and therefore find the answers they seek. While it has no care takers, it always seems to be clean and well cared for as if by magical means. 'Credits ' Text by DawnsComing, GingerBlues, and ThatDenver Category:Breim Category:Location